Briar
|enemies = Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Professor Whiskers, Whiskers' men, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir, Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves, Blackeye, Blackeye pea, Chief|likes = Ryan, gardening, cooking, flowers, romance, her family, organization, decoration, fashion, singing and dancing|dislikes = Threats to her family, losing her temper, failed recipes|powers = |possessions = |weapons = |fate = Marries Ryan and lives happily with him and her son, Randy|fullname = Briar Rose}}'''Briar '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. She's the wife of Ryan and the mother of Randy. She lives in Portland, nurturing and supporting her family with their dreams and helping them whenever they need support. Background Briar was born and grew up in Maine. Her dream was to become a gardener, so to support her dreams, she signed up for the Junior Green Thumb Contest. Sadly, she would lose to second place and she never knew why. No matter how hard, Briar works, she would always lose to second place. She doesn't care about the trophy, money or the fame, she just wants to make her family proud. That's when she decided to drop out of the Junior Green Thumb competitions and just spend some time with her family. Briar became an adult and moved into a house in downtown Columbia. She spent most of her free time, gardening. It looked beautiful but she didn't think it was beautiful enough to win a competition. One night, Briar encountered Ryan (who had a passion for gardening). They chat and Briar mentioned that she was having trouble trying to grow her azaleas. She wished Ryan luck with his garden and bid him a farewell. The next day, Briar discovered that she's been rejected from the contest because there were too many contestants. Heartbroken, she heads back to her and cries on her front porch. Ryan notices her on the front porch, and comforts her. She tells Ryan the problem and wonders what she should do. Ryan told Briar to come over to his house during the competition and she'll see what the surprise is. The next day at the Green Thumb Contest, Ryan won the contest and the trophy. As the judges left, Ryan gave the trophy to Briar saying that she needs it more than he does. Delighted with what Ryan did, she gave him a kiss and a tearful thank you. One year after this event, they got married and had a son named Randy. After becoming a mother, Briar stayed at home to watch her son while Ryan worked as a mechanic. Personality Briar is elegant, beautiful and proper since her family were aristocrats. She's very devoted to her husband Ryan and her son, Randy. She was shown to be very welcoming to everyone she meets. She's willing to keep an open mind before passing off judgment on someone. She encourages her son to follow his dreams no matter what it is. Despite being an elegant and proper lady, Briar has a temper. In the episode "The Feud," she tends to express her anger by yelling and also jumps to conclusions because according to Gaspard, mistakes can be fixed which means there's no need of saying something that you'll regret. In other episodes, she doesn't like her garden being messed up, disorganization, and hurtful insults. Briar isn't afraid of standing up to those who oppose or threaten her family. Briar is shown to be pacifist because she scolds her husband about going overboard with his garden. She tries to calm somebody down before they lose their tempers. Physical appearance Briar is a slender and beautiful raccoon. Unlike her husband and son, she doesn't have any whiskers. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Briar serves as a supporting character in the movie. She isn't seen until Matthew returns from Woolsville with Brodi and his family. She helps Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Prince Carlos and Woolsville. She is last seen helping Matthew remodel the house and dances to the song "Family" with Briar. The North Wooten Briar serves as a supporting character in the film. She is seen changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. After Whiskers' death, she is seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from his evil plans. The Black Lion Briar serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series Trivia * Briar's full name is based of Princess Aurora's name from the Sleeping Beauty movie. Category:Females Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Raccoons Category:Heroines Category:Wooten characters Category:Forest animals Category:Spouses Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:American characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Parents Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Grandparents Category:Chefs Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Animated characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Dancers